


第三人称（Ⅰ）

by chujing



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 07:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19497115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chujing/pseuds/chujing
Summary: *ooc预警，勿上升真人*黑化系列，同一个背景发生的不同的事情，前后关联不多，可独立观看*大晚上的又累又困又饿，自己也不知道在写什么，有mini car





	第三人称（Ⅰ）

**Author's Note:**

> *ooc预警，勿上升真人
> 
> *黑化系列，同一个背景发生的不同的事情，前后关联不多，可独立观看
> 
> *大晚上的又累又困又饿，自己也不知道在写什么，有mini car

00.

［野兽自以为凶猛的扑倒了眼前的猎人，随后额头碰到了冰冷的枪/口。］

01\. 

周九良是第一次做这种事。他紧张到浑身发抖，四肢麻木，明明是初春，他额头上却布满了细密的汗珠。

公交车被簇拥在众多矮小精致的私家车之间，周九良往窗外看去，只觉得犯晕，狠狠地闭上眼睛靠在硬/邦/邦的座椅上。

他轻咬住嘴唇，看上去一副冷心冷情的模样，左手却已经悄悄的伸进了裤兜里，不停的摸索着弹/簧/刀的刀把。

他的目标是坐在旁边的西装革履的男人。

那个男人已经连续坐在周九良旁边三次了。

周九良之前没觉得什么，作为一个社交障碍人员，他会特地与人拉开距离，那个男人却总会与他接触。

虽然每次都是因为像公交车拐弯幅度过大这种不可抗力的原因，但周九良内心实在无法平静。

他渴望着这个男人身上的烟草味，就像小时候渴望着母亲攒了许久的钱换来的一斤肉。

他本身就是一只肉食动物。

周九良跟着男人在最后一站下了车，那里附近有个荒僻的工厂，周边环境被渐晚的天色渲染出了不合时宜的深沉。

这里很适合周九良拿出那把/刀。

02.

孟鹤堂醒来的时候，什么都看不见。

他尝试着眨了眨眼，发觉阻挡他睁眼的厚重布料后，忍不住勾起嘴角，放松的往后一躺，准确的靠在了潮湿的墙上。

他挣了挣反背在身后的手腕，发觉那麻绳绑的不算紧。

可能是害怕硌到自己，甚至在手腕与麻绳之间塞了东西，孟鹤堂猜测是自己的口袋巾。

他身上应该还穿着西装，毕竟那玩意儿粗糙的接触感孟鹤堂这辈子都不会忘。

不过领口的纽扣大概是解开了，领带也扯松了些，孟鹤堂估计是在来的路上自己与那个人纠缠的时候发生的事。

毕竟对方的手法实在不像是细心到会帮孟鹤堂松领带，让孟鹤堂不至于连喘气都困难的人。

孟鹤堂伸展开自己的双腿，换了个略微舒服点的姿势。

周边的霉味传入孟鹤堂的鼻腔，让他有些恍然。

他想起那双手连带着冰冷的刀锋触碰到自己脖颈时的感觉。

他想起那个人刻意压低却依然好听的声音。

他想起那个人贴近自己止住自己挣扎时身上传来的热度，只觉得自己就此坠入天堂。

孟鹤堂听到前方传来了铁门推拉的刺耳声响。

孟鹤堂也听见了他的猎物小心翼翼却又大胆的矛盾的脚步。

“现在你总算是我的了吧。”

上扬的尾音……

孟鹤堂难耐的随着对方音调的上升而扬起脑袋，露出喉结，不在乎会不会被对方啃咬住。

孟鹤堂硬/了，并且现在就想把眼前的人压/在身/下。

03.

周九良凑到男人面前。他好奇的打量着眼前的男人，尽管对方看不见自己。

“你叫什么名字呀？”

周九良听见男人颤抖的声音：“孟…孟鹤堂……”

啊，他现在已经完全被我吓到了。

周九良微薄的嘴唇得意的扬起一丝弧度，随后又连忙板起了脸，意识到对方看不见自己的表情后又慢悠悠的笑了起来。

像只猫。

如果孟鹤堂能看见的话，一定会这么评价。

“我叫周九良，”白皙的手指点在了孟鹤堂的嘴唇上，“你要记住哦。”

绝对不会忘的。

孟鹤堂几乎在心里一字一句的、恶狠狠地循环着这三个字，要将它们融入血肉。

从我盯上你的那一刻，你说过的任何话语都绝对不会忘的。孟鹤堂伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。

“你是不是害怕了，为什么在发抖？”周九良假意安抚，却用力抓住了孟鹤堂的手臂。

“为什么要害怕呢？我明明很喜欢你。”

孟鹤堂当然不是害怕，他只是被刺激的发抖而已，现下听了周九良这慵懒的一句‘喜欢’，更加无法忍受，脖子上的青筋都凸了起来。

“你喜欢我吗？”

孟鹤堂感受到了周九良喷在自己耳边的热气，以及他湿润的舔吻着自己嘴角的舌尖。

“你应该很喜欢我吧……”

周九良的手摸上了孟鹤堂的胯间的凸起。

04.

孟鹤堂被撩/拨的不行，嘴里却还是发出了类似于屈辱的声音，借此让眼前这只调皮的猫咪放松警惕。

他反背在身后的双手快速的旋转着，试图解开那个死结。

孟鹤堂对于这个死结过分的熟悉，而周九良稚嫩的捆绑手法让他没忍住笑出了声。

周九良听见笑声后，不满的摁了摁孟鹤堂凸/起的死穴，却被孟鹤堂一把攥住手腕。

周九良惊讶的抬起头，眼前的人已经用另一只手把蒙在眼睛上的眼罩摘下了一点。

那是周九良第一次认真的注视着孟鹤堂的眼睛。

那双眼睛里盛着的像是地狱里混浊的火浆，漂浮着的是烧焦的石头，前人的骨骸。

毫无疑问，那火浆只要迸溅出一点点就足以把周九良灼伤，像现在这样让他丧失所有的行动能力。

“你好啊，我的小猫咪。”

“你怎么……”

孟鹤堂没等周九良把话说完，他握着周九良的手腕稍稍用力一拽，蹲在自己眼前的人就因为重心丢失而跌在孟鹤堂的怀里。

孟鹤堂熟练的将周九良的双手反剪到他背后，另一只手彻底将眼罩拿下，顺势当做绳子扣在了周九良的手腕上。

他稍稍弯下腰，凑在周九良耳边轻声说道：“以后绑人，要这么绑知道吗？”

他咬住了周九良的耳垂，从对方的口袋里拿出了那把弹/簧/刀。

他含糊着抬眼看着周九良，笑了起来：“我现在是不是要重复一遍你刚才跟我说的话？”

周九良看着孟鹤堂的笑容，无法抑制的发抖。

“乖孩子，现在，和我一起共赴地狱吧。”

“我没有说乖孩子。”周九良佩服自己现在还能运转的大脑。

“无所谓了。”孟鹤堂的笑容没有变过，只是那啃咬的吻移到了他的脖颈上，让周九良觉得自己随时可能会被对方咬断动脉。

孟鹤堂不算温柔的将周九良抱紧，引导着周九良的手帮自己解开皮带。

“无所谓了。”孟鹤堂的喘/息/声渐渐急促起来，他的吻也越来越用力，来到了周九良胸/前。

周九良总算忍耐不住，发出了细小的呻/吟，伴随着这美妙的旋律，孟鹤堂总算说出了下一句话：“你会知道乖孩子的意义的。”

被关在不见天日的地方，没有阳光照耀，没有可口的饭菜吃，没有自由，却依然不会反抗。

全身上下会布满青紫吻/痕，眼中的神采会慢慢消失，只知道摇摆着臀/部在我身下婉/转/求/欢，声音沙哑也会抑制不住的呻/吟。

这就是乖孩子的意义。

孟鹤堂按着周九良的脑袋，看着他慢慢低下头用殷红的嘴吞下自己的欲/望。

05.

孟鹤堂看着眼前的猎物渐渐没了声响，烦躁的揉了揉头发。

他穿上了最厌恶的西装，走出了阴暗的地下室，悠长的走道周围布满了早已干涸的血/迹。

他需要新的猎物了。

他登上了一辆公交车，在看见那个靠窗的男孩后露出了满意的笑容。

作为一名合格的猎人，捕兽网早在一开始就已经设好。

孟鹤堂慢慢走过去，坐在了男孩旁边，他注意到了男孩猛然僵直的身体，然后趁着公交车拐弯靠在了男孩身上。

他诱/哄着迷路的野兽，走进了网子。

06.

［‘我抓住你了’——当野兽和猎人同时这么想的时候，他们就已经沦陷进对方的圈套里了。］


End file.
